The Ending Blazes Of Love
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: As Sonic is buying a chilidog in Station Square, he sees a person he knows, who turns out to be Blaze. Soon, the two form a relationship, but something happens that will change their lives forever. What happens to these two? What adventures will they go on to stay together? An Rp with the Chuckinator. Original idea for Rp is mine.
1. An Unexpected Visit

Written By VanFullMoonHelsing And The Chuckinator

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Visit

It was a beautiful day in Station Square, and I, Sonic the Hedgehog, was at a hot dog stand, ordering my favourite food: chilidogs. I sat down at a bench and began to eat it when I saw a purple cat walking down the street in the distance. I thought my eyes had deceived me and I blinked a few times to get a clearer shot. No; it _was_ her.

I stood up, quickly, shoved the chili dog into my mouth and ran over to the figure. "Hey!"

The cat, Blaze, stopped when she heard my voice and saw me run towards her. A smile appeared on her face and she walked up to me.

"Sonic, it's great to see you again! How are you?" She asked me, although she lowered an eyebrow when she saw the shoved chilidog in my mouth.

"I'm great!" I exclaimed, still having food in my mouth. I swallowed it and gave her a thumbs up. "How's your world been?

"It's good," Blaze said. "How is life here?"

"Nice. Eggy hasn't attacked lately which has been nice, yet boring at times. How about you? How's being a princess still playing out with a ship-crazed raccoon with an Australian accent been?" I asked, taking a deep breath from the mouth full of words.

Blaze laughed. "I've been able to take a break from all that recently," she said. "So I decided to come here to visit. Not much has changed here on Earth, I see."

"Nah! I think either Eggy's on vacation, he quit; although I find that unlikely or he's in jail." I looked at Blaze with an eyebrow raised. "Do you have a jail in your world?" She shook her head and my mouth fell open in full, utter shock. "WHAT!"

"Not much crime happens in my world, so we don't really need one."

"What about Eggman Nega and those pirate bots?" I asked her.

"They haven't attacked at all recently," Blaze told me. I was still in shock, but soon got out of it when I shook my head.

"That's really odd, isn't it? Eggman hasn't attacked and then yours hasn't either. Don't you find that odd?" I asked her.

Blaze nodded. "I do, but it's a nice change. At least we can relax and not fight him for once."

"Yeah, so ... why are you here?" I asked her as my arms went up behind my head. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"I used a Sol Emerald," she said, taking it out of her coat pocket and holding it up in her hand.

I looked at it and then nodded, tilting my head at her. "But how come you're here?"

Blaze shrugged. "I thought I'd take a little vacation. Sometimes … being a princess is so stressful; I just wanted to get away from it all for a bit."

I nodded at her and looked around with my arms folded, suddenly feeling a little shy. "So, what do you wanna do?" A strange feeling was inside of me and I didn't understand what it was or what it meant and it was making me feel nervous around Blaze for some reason. Why though?

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

I looked at Blaze in surprise and then started to stutter, "I...I...I don't know."

Blaze grinned. "Well, want to get something to eat?"

"Ijustate!" I exclaimed, so quickly that my words were mixed together. What was wrong with me? Why was I so jumpy and nervous around her all of a sudden?

Blaze nodded and a … wait a minute is that a … blush … appeared on her face. "Well, what do you want to do?"

I gulped, "Idontknow!" I said it so quickly again that my words were jumbled together. I looked away from her, trying to hide my own blush. What was wrong with me? Did I ... like Blaze? Maybe? I think I do. "Umm ... do you wanna go for a walk, maybe?" I asked. I knew it was lame, but it was the only thing I could think of. I knew now that I had a small crush on Blaze, but when? Was it when I met her? I liked everything about her and I don't know why she thought she was cursed.

"Yeah, that would be fine," Blaze said.

"Sweet!" I said, giving her a thumbs up, yet I felt a little ... nervous still.

Blaze chuckled and walked up to me. "Where do you want to go?"

"Maybe wherever our feet takes us," I said, before I could stop my mouth. I mentally slapped myself for that. That sounded more romantic than fun. What an idiot I am!

Blaze giggled again. "That's fine," she said, and blushed again.

I coughed, "Err ... let's go!"

Blaze nodded and we started to walk, our feet taking us to wherever we were going. My eyes were on my red sneakers and mind was elsewhere. I wonder now if my little crush on Blaze wasn't just a crush, but more and it would lead up to something … well … more.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR NOTES (They include info on why I don't update often and so forth): **_

_**Okay, guys I know that recently I put up a new story, but this one is an Rp with the Chuckinator that we finally want to get put up. We paused our Rp so we can get this up. XD So, here it is. Just don't think I'm gonna stop writing my other fics. As I've said before. I'm still on writers block. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	2. Twinkle Park, A Place One Individual Dis

Chapter 2

Twinkle Park, A Place One Individual Dislikes

A few minutes later, we arrived at Twinkle Park. I stood frozen to my spot beside Blaze. Why had our feet brought us here? Why?

Blaze looked at me, smiling. "Want to go inside?" Blaze asked me. I gulped.

On many occasions Amy had tried to get me to go in with her, but I had always declined. This place scared me, because it reminded me of the scary times of Amy and her hammer. Blaze saw my expression and frowned. My eyes moved to the small television screen that said: 'Cute Couples Get In For Free.' I gulped and started to shake as my nerves went haywire at being here.

Blaze noticed my hesitation. "Are you nervous about this place?" she asked.

"Y...Yeah," I answered. She noticed where my gaze was and looked at where it was and saw what the television said too.

"Cute couples get in for free," she read, thinking about for a bit which I noticed. Blaze looked at me and held my hand. We looked at each other and we both blushed. "Do you still want to go in your not? I have to admit, you and I do look like a cute couple."

Did she really just say that? I can't believe it. I really can't. Why though? Is the question I'm asking myself. I looked away from her, poking my nose in shyness, not saying anything and Blaze noticed. She smiled. "Come on, let's go in."

I nodded and we both walked into the elevator. It took us into the building and we walked down the tunnel, until we came to the building. I gulped, I was feeling extremely nervous and shy. And with Blaze holding my hand it was making me feel a whole lot worse.

Blaze looked at me. "Still feeling nervous?"

I nodded at her, "Ye...Yeah."

"It'll be fine, Sonic. Just ... think of this as a relaxing walk."

I nodded, shakily, "O...Okay..." How? How can I think of this as a relaxing walk? I'm walking in _Twinkle Park_! _Holding_ the hand of my crush! How can that be a relaxing walk? Especially to someone like me who isn't used to talking to girls!

We walked around the park and sat down on a bench, watching people go by. Blaze looked at me and blushed. "You know ... ever since I met you, I've had a crush on you, Sonic. I ... really like you."

I looked at her in shock. I had never thought she liked me back even if I really liked her. "Same here," I responded back and blushed too.

Blaze smiled and brought her lips closer to mine, pulling me into a kiss. I was surprised at first, but then, I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. A few seconds later, we pulled apart and were blushing, madly.

"Heh ... heh ... I didn't know you liked me. Because the first time we met we fought and well ... yeah," I said, still blushing insanely red.

"I didn't like you at first, but then I developed feelings for you as we got to know each other. Do you ... like me as well?" Blaze asked, hopeful, though ... she sounded a bit hesitant to ask and I can tell why.

"Well, yeah. Ever since I met you I liked you. Even though you didn't like me. You're strong, compassionate, headstrong, stand up for yourself and those you care for and your kingdom and that's why I liked you. Your only flaw was that you always liked to do things on your own," I told her, worriedly, but also with a smile on my face.

"I would say the same for you," Blaze told me.

I was in shock and I pointed at myself. "Me? Work alone? That's preposterous! I have, Tails!" I exclaimed, jokingly.

Blaze laughed and nodded. "That is true, but I have noticed that most of the time you do things alone."

I pouted at her, "No, I don't."

Blaze sighed and looked at me and I looked at her, wondering what she was going to say next. "Never mind. My point is … you and I are a lot alike, Sonic. We both have a lot in common and I think that's why I fell for you in the first place."

I laughed at this, "Maybe! Or maybe it was my good looks!" Blaze just rolled her eyes at me.

"That's true also," she said.

I stopped laughing and looked at her in shock. I couldn't believe what she had said. She had agreed with me that I was handsome. Sure Amy says that, but she has like a huge crush on me. But Blaze, even though we just told each other our feelings for each other I had to find out if she meant it or not.

"Anyway, want to go someplace else now?" She got up and looked around for where we can go to go next.

I looked at Blaze. Now, she's changing the subject? Something is up. Does she not want to admit that I'm handsome? She admitted she liked me, why not this? "Wait, what did you mean by that?" I asked, grabbing her hand, gently.

Blaze looked at me and sighed. "Where do you want to go next?"

I raised a brow at her, "Are you changing the topic? What did you mean? Do you mean ... you think I _AM_ handsome?"

Blaze hesitated and nodded, blushing. I blushed too. Seriously! She thinks I'm handsome. Heh, c…cool. "Well, since you're being honest I think you're ... pretty too."

Wow … that took a lot out of me just to say to her.

Blaze blushed even more. "Thanks, Sonic."

I knew that her emotions were going just as haywire as mine. She took a deep breath and exhaled, then kissed me again. I was surprised yet again, my own emotions on fire. I then, put my hands behind Blaze's back and deepened the kiss. Blaze moaned, slightly, and closed her eyes. Soon the kiss turned into a quick make-out session, until we pulled away and then kissed again.

Did … that really just happen? Did we just make-out … ON A BENCH IN TWINKLE PARK!? Wow … that's … insane. I wonder what Blaze thinks of that?

"Whoa ... err, sorry," I said, blushing.

"It's fine; I don't mind," Blaze told me.

I looked at her. Seriously! She didn't mind! Wow! I … err … mean… "So, was this a date or something?" I asked, smirking shyly.

Blaze thought about it and shrugged. "I guess you could call it that," she said.

"And does this mean we're an actual ... couple now?" I asked, pointing at both of us.

She nodded. I smiled, slightly, nervous about it, I had never been in a relationship before and with Amy still the way she was I didn't know how she would handle it.

"Well, um ... what do you want to do now?" Blaze asked. "We could continue to walk around the park or go back to your house. Whatever you want?"

"Let's continue to walk around the park. I don't know if Amy might go to my house and see if I'm there or not and if you're with me ... well … let's just say we're not safe around her," I explained to her.

Blaze nodded and stood up. I stood up and stretched, holding Blaze's hand. We smiled at each other and continued to walk.

"Do you wanna go on any rides or..." I stopped mid-sentence when a male pink kangaroo with a grey t-shirt on hopped over to us and gave a ticket to me.

"Here, you two! A ticket each! You two are a couple, right?" We nodded and I smirked, slightly. "Well, try out our new kissing booth! You two can be our first couple to try it out!" He exclaimed, watching with a smile as we both blushed a pure tomato red colour.

Blaze blushed and looked at me. "Want to go in?"

I was frozen to the spot and gulping a bunch of air a minute.

Blaze saw my expression and nodded at me. "It's fine. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"It sounds fun it's just ... I'm nervous," I told her, looking down, feeling shy all of a sudden. Blaze nodded at me. "I just ... don't know," I told her, looking down. I didn't want to disappoint her if it would've been fun for her, but I didn't know how I would like it with my nerves the way they are right now.

"You know ... if you don't want to do that, we could always go somewhere else in the park," Blaze told me, putting a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"O...Okay," I said and began to walk away with Blaze.

I knew the kangaroo's jaw dropped open and I also heard him exclaim, "Aww, dang it! The only time we can get the famous Sonic the hedgehog to try out our kissing booth with his girlfriend and he denies!"

Blaze looked at me and I was smiling. She smiled back and looked around the park, wondering where to go to next. I sighed in relief. I'm glad I'm with Blaze if I was with Amy, she would have dragged me to the kissing booth, begging me to do it when I didn't want to. When Blaze understood my nervousness and shyness and knew what I didn't want to do and what I wanted to do.

I spotted the tunnel of love and steered Blaze away from it. I once on one occasion was forced to bring Amy here and she FORCED me to take her on there, saying to me it would make our so called 'DATE' 'romantic'. But I didn't like it one bit.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked me as she looked at me.

"That place is where Amy has taken me before and I ... never really enjoyed it," I told her. I then, looked around and sighed. "Actually this whole place reminds me of the times Amy tried to drag me here and then the times she actually did. Can we ... err ... leave?"

"Sure," Blaze said. "Where do you want to go now?"

"Maybe we can go to my house. Amy might've left and might be circling the city following her 'Sonic Radar'," I said, doing the bunny ear gesture on 'Sonic Radar'.

Blaze nodded. "From what I've heard from some citizens, she's really crazy when she's around you. But I think she must be just misunderstood and just wants your attention is all."

I shrugged at what Blaze said. Maybe. If that is true why does she get out her hammer whenever I say 'No' to a date or marrying her? I shrugged it off and sighed, hoping she would grow out of her little crush on me soon.

"Alright, then. Let's head over to your house."

We walked out of the park's doors, though the tunnel and were out of the park by a metre's range when I heard that familiar yell, "SONIC!"

My ears lowered and I stopped, frozen to the spot I was standing in, "Oh no..."

* * *

_**Again I'm repeating what I said I at the top of the chapter in case you all ignored my notes on it. AGAIN! **_

_**Well, here's the question for you guys to answer in reviews. Please! Who do you think will be playing Blaze and Sonic, me or TheChuckinator? And if any other characters come in ... add them in as I said at the top.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	3. Argument Between Friends

_**Yes, here's a new chap for this story. And as said last chapter PLEASE say who you think plays the characters in this story in the reviews as this is an RP, meaning two people do different characters and different parts of the story so guess who me and TheChuckinator play? I want your opinion on who we play and I'll tell you later if your right or wrong.**_

_**Also, in this chap if Amy seems more ANGRIER than usual I TRIED to fix her speech, but couldn't. It was hard. She'll get better (mature) later in the story just to let you know.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Argument Between Friends

Blaze saw Amy run towards us and she sighed in irritation. "How did she know where to find us?"

I just stood there frozen and shook my head in fear. "I don't know. Her so called, 'Sonic Radar'. But other than that … we're dead."

"Let's go before she notices you," I heard Blaze say and took off at an amazing speed. I grinned and followed her.

"Hey Sonic, wait up!" I heard Amy pant as she watched me and Blaze leave with a raised brow. "Who was with you?"

XXXXX

Blaze looked back down the street, but couldn't see Amy. "I think we lost her," she told me.

"Let's hope so," I said and I grabbed her hand and dashed to my house. It was a combination of a house and a workshop as me and Tails both live here. It was for orange the walls on the outside and blue for the roof. Classic colours!

Once we got there I opened the door and walked in, only to have the lounge room light turned on by Amy. Blaze and I turned to look in her direction and saw she had her Piko-Piko hammer out and was looking ... pretty mad. "I knew you'd come here, Sonic."

"Amy!" I cried out in shock. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

Amy brought out the key from her dress pocket and flicked it around on her finger, "The spare key you leave underneath your 'welcome' mat."

I looked down, sighing. Blaze looked at Amy and I knew she felt angry, but didn't say anything. She looked at me, hoping I would tell Amy what she needed to hear.

"Sonic, why is _she_ with you?! I thought you and I were together! I thought you loved _me_!" Amy cried, sounding close to tears and mad at the same time.

I didn't like seeing Amy mad or upset. No one for that matter. But at the same time I didn't like Amy mad or upset the most because of her hammer. I gulped and answered her, "Amy ... it's because ... err..."

"BECAUSE WHY!" She yelled. I jumped in shock and looked down.

"Amy ... Sonic and I are a couple," Blaze said, simply. I looked at Blaze out of the corner of my eye. How could she be so calm when Amy is just about to blow?

I knew I was going to get it now. I looked up and saw Amy's eyes twitch in anger, "Wh... WHAT!?" Amy squeezed her hammer tightly. I thought she was squeezing it so tightly that she would break it. Amy couldn't control her anger any longer and she ran at me and Blaze with her hammer high in the air. "I CARED ABOUT YOU! I LOVED YOU! AND YOU DON'T DO THE SAME FOR ME!" Amy screamed, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Amy, you don't understand!" I shouted as I grabbed the hammer just as she brought it down. Amy was breathing heavily and glaring at me. "Amy, I'm ... sorry. I care about you, but not in the same way you do. I care about you as just a friend to me."

Amy looked at Blaze, who nodded also. "Just ... a f...friend..." Amy choked out, tears falling from her eyes as her hammer disappeared.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I don't like you in that way you like me. You can't make me like you. If you love me, then you should be happy that I'm happy," I took in a deep breath and let it out.

Amy's legs started wobbling and she ran out of the house and pushed past me and Blaze.

I yelled out, "Amy! Come back!" I reached a hand out to her.

Blaze looked at me and sighed. "So ... this is what you have to go through when you see Amy, is it? She seems like a fan girl that's nice on the inside, but can't learn to bring it out more, to me. No offense."

"No, I think she just misunderstands me most of time because I'm shy to speak my mind. Because I never do it she just assumes I like her. I guess that's why she gets so upset," I said. I growled at myself and banged my head against a wall. "Why can't I be a person who's not shy to speak his mind! WHY! WHY! WHY!"

"Sonic, stop!" Blaze exclaimed, putting her hand against my forehead to stop me. "You just get shy easily, is all."

I sighed, "I guess. If I had told her from the start that I only saw her as a friend I don't think she'd get this upset." I looked down. "I hate seeing people upset. Especially my friends. _And_ when I know it's my fault."

Blaze nodded. She sat down on the sofa and sighed in relief, looking at me. "Well, now that Amy's gone ... want to hang out here? Just the two of us?"

I looked to where Amy had run off to. I was worried about her, but ... I knew she could take care of herself. I sighed and nodded. "Okay…"

Blaze smiled at me as I sat down and leaned against my shoulder. I looked out the window as I noticed the sun was setting and I smiled, slightly at seeing it. It caught me off guard of how beautiful it looked. I was caught off guard as well by the phone ringing. I sighed and got up. "I'll get it." I got to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" On the other end there was yelling and I had to take the phone away from my ear. "Whoa! Easy Knux! Slow down. What happened?"

_"Sonic, Eggman's attacking Station Square! You have to hurry!"_ Knuckles shouted at the top of his lungs into the phone.

"How is that anything to shout about? I'm always there to stop him," I said, lowering my eyelids. Blaze looked over the couch to look at me. I held up a finger to tell her I'd tell her what's up once I'm done on the phone.

_"Sonic, you don't understand! He's..."_ I heard a loud scream come from the other end of the receiver and the line went dead. I hung the phone up and looked at Blaze in shock.

"What was that all about?" she asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. But we gotta get to Station Square. And fast. Something happened. Knux said Eggman's attacking. That's as far as he got to telling me before I heard a scream and the line went dead," I told her and I saw Blaze's eyes widen in shock.

"Let's get down there quick!" she exclaimed.


End file.
